onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 579
Chapter 579 is titled "Seconds of Courage". Cover Page Karoo sculpts a wooden statue of Vivi as she poses. Short Summary Trafalgar Law takes Jinbe and Luffy off of Buggy's hands, while Garp and Sengoku confront Blackbeard with his newly stolen powers. At Sabaody Archipelago, people flee from tsunamis created by Blackbeard's earthquakes. Back at Marineford, Koby confronts Akainu, who attacks him for wasting time. However, he is stopped by Shanks who arrives with his crew to end the war. Long Summary The Marines notice Trafalgar Law and label him as Luffy's accomplice. Law is urging Buggy to get Luffy and Jinbe on board his submarine, Buggy questions who he is once more. The marines immediately begin attacking Law's ship, while orders are given on the ground to divide the Marine's forces to attack theBlackbeard Pirates and the Whitebeard Pirates, more marines begin emerging from trap doors that lead to underground passages. Blackbeard laughs and shakes up Marineford and the ocean around it, causing massive waves to flow around, with Jesus Burgess warning Blackbeard that they will lose their footing if he continues on, while Blackbeard ignores it and threatens Garp and Sengoku that he's going to "close the book" on them like he did with Whitebeard. Meanwhile in Sabaody Archipelago, an announcement is made to evacuate to the north side of the archipelago to avoid tsunamis. In the midst of the war, Koby is crying, Helmeppo asking him why he's sad. Koby simply answers that a "voice" in his head has disappeared. He notices how the marines are continuing to attack, even after completing their original goal of executing Ace. While he is thinking this, a nearby marine is injured, another marine goes to his side to help him only to be rejected by Doberman, saying they do not have time to treat the injured, much to the viewed shock of Tashigi and Smoker. Doberman commands the marines to beat every last pirate down, Akainu once more stating that they cannot allow the "evil known as pirates" to exist. Blackbeard is seen laughing some more, claiming that he will destroy everything. Elsewhere, while Buggy is flying in the air, he notices a gleam of light, as Kizaru shoots another laser beam in his direction. Fearing for his life, Buggy throws Jinbe and Luffy at the deck of Law's submarine. Bepo commands Jean Bart to grab them. Kizaru comments Law on escaping from him during the incident at Sabaody Archipelago, and is about to attack him, until a shouting is heard. The shouting is revealed to be coming from Koby, who yells for everyone to stop fighting, since the marines have families waiting for them, and lives are being wasted. He yells at how the marines already accomplished their goal, how they are chasing pirates who do not wish to fight and are desiring war, and how they are abandoning injured marines while they could be treated, finishing his speech with how any marine that falls at this point is foolish. Akainu simply tells Koby that seconds have been wasted, and that the marines do not need someone like this, and gets ready to kill him. Before Akainu could strike Koby, from out of nowhere, Shanks interferes, blocking Akainu's magma fist with his sword. He tells Koby that his few seconds of courage, which he was willing to throw away his life for, have changed the fate of the world. Law takes this opportunity to hurry up and escape. Kizaru is about to attack again, but he is stopped by Benn Beckman, threatening to shoot Kizaru if he "moves a muscle". Shanks picks up his straw hat that Luffy had dropped, and says that he has arrived to put an end to the war. Quick References Chapter Notes *Luffy and Jinbe are now with Law and escaping to a yet unknown location. *Koby gained an ability similar to Mantra, as he hears voices disappear from his head. *By calling the Marines out on their obsession with defeating the pirates after they've reached their goal, Koby has temporarily stopped the war. *When Koby says that he has no regrets when Akainu is about to attack him, it is similar to his situation with Alvida back in Chapter 2. *The Red Hair Pirates arrive at Marineford to end the war. *Shanks has a brief reunion with the straw hat that he gave to Luffy. Characters Anime Episode *Episode 488 (p. 2-17) Site Navigation ca:Capítol 579 it:Capitolo 579 es:Capítulo 579